


The Story of The Author

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Just answering some questions, as well as showing off how I see the Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: The Host and the Author aren't much different from each other and only one ego really knows that.
Relationships: None
Series: My Storyline [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Story of The Author

The Host wasn’t much different than the Author, despite what others might think. Yes, there was the obvious differences like their looks and their names, but that could be said about any of the egos. Everyone knew the Host, but only some knew the Author. Older egos after Silver only heard stories, while the younger egos― starting with Yan― didn’t even know he existed.

King was the exception.

He was the third ego and not even a month later, Author shows up. King didn’t know the full story of why Dark distrusted him so much, but he knew they did and he knew they saw him as a blood thirsty sadist. Author would often use King like a doll, experimenting with torture using his powers and sometimes not, but also teaching him how to read and write just to gawk at him struggle. Dark shut down his efforts to teach him as soon as they found out what Author does when he wasn’t teaching, but Author still visited.

During this time, King got to know Author rather well. When Author got bored of watching King struggle to read, he would put on his blocky headphones and write in a journal. When King would cry or scream out, Author would stare at him without sympathy. When the Author would drop to the floor and tremble, breathing way too fast and ultimately passing out in panic, he would be having a vision. When Author would come by dragging his feet and struggling to focus on anything, he was having a depressive episode.

The Host was no different.

He still had the same blocky headphones on while he talked on his radio station. He still seemed unphased when another ego was in pain or torment― sometimes even grinning a wide, closed smile if he believed they deserved it. He still panicked and collapsed when he had visions. He still has episodes were Dr. Iplier and Dark have to watch him to make sure he doesn’t do anything drastic. 

“Remember when you would teach me?” King brought it up one day with the Host, playing with the pages of the book in his lap. It’s been a few weeks after the anniversary of when Host tore out his eyes. Host always had a hard time around this time of year, hiding himself in his room or the library and eating less than he already did. King decided to visit him.

The Host hummed, moving his head to face King. 

“He does,” that’s another thing about the Host that the others didn’t really understand. Host never tried to separate his time as the Author and him now, while everyone else did. “Why does King bring that up? He has improved greatly without their sessions, so it would be useless to continue them.”

“I’ve just been thinking of Author,” King admitted, closing his book and placing back on the shelf. Everyone was so afraid of talking about the Author around the Host, assuming he would freak out. He never did. “Would you still hurt me if Dark told you not to back then?”

“The Host isn’t certain,” Host tilted his head, seemingly thinking his answer. “He thinks a lot about what would’ve changed if he hadn’t changed his story, but he’s never thought of that. Perhaps he would, but the Author never truly enjoyed hurting someone like King.”

That was something King didn’t know. He was mutley surprised to hear that answer. He had noticed sometimes the Author would be hesitant when hurting him, but he had assumed it was episodes. The Host seemed to read his confusion because he continued.

“The Author only hurt people because that was his story. That’s what They wanted from him, to be cruel and sadistic, so he could be a fun little plot device,” both the Host and the Author talked about Them. King didn’t know who They were, but everytime he asked, Dark only told him it was nothing for him to worry about. “Author liked you, but he didn’t think he had a choice. When he tore out his eyes, he believed he had some ounce of control in this story. Mark— They gave up on his story for sometime and the Host was no longer Their puppet. To reiterate, the Host doesn’t think he would still hurt King if Dark hadn’t forbidden him.”

King smiled softly at that. It was nice to hear that Author didn’t enjoy hurting anyone, even if it has been years since he’s done so. He frowned however.

“You said Mark,” he started slowly, wringing his fingers together. “Is he the They? Is he the same Mark, Dark doesn’t like?” Host nodded.

“The Host didn’t mean to slip up and say his name, but yes, Mark is part of the reason why the Host is this way. Why all the egos are this way.” He stood and walked over to King, giving him a thin smile as he sat beside him on the bench. “Does King remember Dark explaining what they are?”

“I uhh…” King thought hard, pursing his lips as he did. “I think? Was it the funny video of me?” Host laughed, making King jump. Another thing that never changed between Author and Host was their booming laughter.

“Yes, yes, he suppose that’s how King would remember it.” Host quieted his laughter, but still had a steady smile on his face.

“What does that have to do with Author being mean?”

“That video wasn’t  _ actually _ the King,” Host continued, shifting slightly on the bench. “That was Mark in the video. He created that video based on King’s life, melting him into this character for Mark to use. He did the same to Dark, Wilford, Author, and all the egos in this manor, even others that do not live here. For the Author’s character, he has given him a third eye.

“However, the Author didn’t know until later that he could control his own story, only knowing he could control other’s. He called himself the Author because that’s what Mark wanted him to be, but once he carved out his eyes, he could hear him panic. He was scared his story would end and he would have no one on the inside anymore. Mark made you and Dr. Iplier help me because he was losing control of the Author. That’s when it clicked for the Author, he can control his own story. He didn’t have to be the Author anymore, hurting people and being a puppet. He was the Host and he was in charge of his own story.”

King blinked. That was a lot to take in. He nodded slowly, eyes fluttering all of the room as if to make a little more sense of everything the Host said.

“The Host doesn’t expect King to fully understand,” he said softly, bending his head down to catch King’s eye and smiling at him. “That was more for… other people to understand. The… I know our lives are confusing, but it’s nothing you need to worry about, King. Thank you for visiting me today, it’s been rough lately.”

King nodded again, smiling back at him. Host brought him into a side hug and patted his shoulder once before heading back over to his desk. He put the headphones back over his head and continued his task before the interruption. King got up as well, pulling his cape up with him as he fiddled with it.

“Thank you too, Host,” he mumbled, shifting on his feet. “I will try visiting more often from now.”

And with that, King left. He didn’t get the clear answer he was hoping for, but you can never get a clear answer from him. Whether he’s the Author or Host.

**Author's Note:**

> Host's story is one of my favorite stories to think about. I always liked thinking of him as not seprated from Author and just a different stage of life. He is a very interesting character to write idk. I won't be able to get into his story much until after BtE but soon.


End file.
